


It Couldn't Be

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Movie Night, mentioned Mick Davies, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Mick's comments disturb Sam's sense of what he knew was true to the point that he can't sleep.





	It Couldn't Be

It couldn't be true. Sam knew that and yet, here he was checking the Men of Letters' archives. It was all Dean's fault really. Now that they were friends with Mick, he was the one that suggested “classy” movie night, which apparently meant _Pride, Prejudice, + Zombies_ and _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_. That also meant they had to get incredibly drunk on incredibly expensive imported beers. 

During the later movie, Mick kept drunkenly pointing out all the historical inaccuracies, “That's not how it happened!”

And now Sam couldn't sleep. Abraham Lincoln couldn't really have been a vampire hunter, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written under the username kattrip033 at livejournal's spn_bigpretzel 's DEW: British Men of Letters + A Famous Historical Figure prompt. I just couldn't get it done in time.


End file.
